With advances in cloud computing and virtualization, a system administrator is able to easily add or remove a virtual resource, such as a virtual machine, device or network, as needed to dynamically match computing needs. Because virtualization allows a single physical machine to host a large number of virtual resources, it is not uncommon for a single organization to utilize hundreds of virtual machines. The management of these virtual resources has been traditionally difficult. Traditionally, allocation of network parameters such as an Internet Protocol (IP) address or a Domain Name System (DNS) registration required a network engineer to manually look up available network parameters and assign an available parameter to a requestor. This manual process could potentially take days. Especially in a virtual cloud environment where a large number of virtual resources needs to be dynamically created and destroyed on a relatively short time frame, manually assigning IP addresses or manually performing DNS registration updates would be extremely inefficient and prone to errors. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to manage network parameters of a virtual resource.